


报复

by onlykristian



Series: 弱势群体 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykristian/pseuds/onlykristian
Summary: 勿上升，恶趣味，ntr
Relationships: all大龙, 云次方 - Relationship, 嘎龙 - Relationship, 龚龙
Series: 弱势群体 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935778
Kudos: 14





	报复

**Author's Note:**

> 年上渣攻X年下躁郁攻X温顺美受

（一）  
这是一个咸湿黏热的下午。  
直到做完后郑云龙都脑子里懵懵地，没想清楚他的身边为什么坐着阿云嘎的外甥。  
八年前，他只有18岁的时候，第一次在阿云嘎的家里见到龚子棋，那时龚子棋刚九岁，读小学三年级。龚子棋抱着儿童篮球从自家院子的篮球场跑回来，不认识他，但礼貌地叫了声“哥哥”好，然后边甩鞋边对保姆大叫“渴死了”。  
郑云龙不经常去阿云嘎家，阿云嘎的大哥虽然知道弟弟是不婚主义，可也不知道他一直在外面包养着不同的大学生，并且有男有女。  
所以郑云龙再见到龚子棋，就是他来四中任教化学。  
起初郑云龙没有认出台下的54个学生里有龚子棋，直到课间龚子棋悄无声息地走到他的背后，对正在收拾教案的他阴恻恻地说了声“哥哥好”。  
郑云龙吓了一跳，转身怔了足有一分钟，才不确定地问道：“龚子棋？”  
不得不说，八年时间，郑云龙变化不大，但龚子棋从男孩长成到快要成年的小伙子，外貌相较过去简直天壤之别。至少身高上，龚子棋与一米八多的郑云龙平视了。  
龚子棋没有回应，只是点了下头。这让郑云龙有点尴尬，“你舅舅说过你在四中读书，但没想到这么巧。”  
这是郑云龙研究生毕业后，第一天来四中上班。  
第一天， 他就在龚子棋全程的注视下，走进了这间教室，走上了这个讲台。  
第一节课，郑云龙讲的是化学方程式的规范书写。  
郑云龙的声音很好听，引起台下女生的窃窃私语。郑云龙的眉眼也很漂亮，戴着金丝边眼镜，斯斯文文的，衬衫的衣领和袖口都干净平整，一丝不苟。但女生们只是偷笑，还不敢公然讨论新老师的外貌。  
这些都窃语和偷笑，都被坐在最后一排的龚子棋看在了眼里。  
有人说龚子棋长得很帅，也有人说龚子棋长得很凶，但这节化学课上的龚子棋表情平静得像是死潭里的水，阴着，却没有半点波澜。

（二）  
虽然现在郑云龙大汗淋漓，黑色的碎发软趴趴地搭在他的额上，属于别人的污秽流满了他的腿缝，让他浑身里里外外都不舒服，龚子棋还是将别着四中校徽的干净校服盖在了他的身上。然后年轻高大的高中生在他身边悠然自得的点起一根香烟，生理得到满足后的倦怠眼神斜睨着他凌乱狼狈的后脑勺，慢悠悠地吐出一口青色的烟雾。  
两人如此沉默了许久，只能听见彼此轻飘飘的呼吸。像是刻意压抑着什么，谁也没有发出在一场激烈运动后理应出现的粗喘。直到不远处操场上下午第二节课的下课铃声响起，毫无预兆地，龚子棋突然呵了一声，问：“老男人，还好吗？”  
郑云龙整个瘦削疲惫的身体都抖了一下。  
老男人…他心里有点郁闷。  
确实，相比还差小半年才18岁的高中生来说，26岁的年纪已经算不上年轻。  
“你应该叫我老师，”郑云龙哑声说。他还想再倔强几句，比如别以为你操了我，以后就能没大没小，不尊师重教了之类的。可身下让人无法忽视的还在流淌的液体令他实在无法冠冕堂皇的说出这些只能引起对方耻笑的话。  
“老师？“果然，龚子棋轻蔑地笑起来，换了一只手拿烟，然后触上郑云龙被撞击到泛红的皮肉，常年练琴的修长手指在上面轻轻跳舞，故意问道：“郑云龙，你是教什么的老师？”  
被直呼其名让郑云龙有一瞬的不爽，手指滑过的地方却好像会激起细微的电流，让他忍不住打颤：“化学。”  
“哦？化学？”龚子棋扬高了声调，揩了一指浊液蹭到郑云龙的唇角：“那麻烦老师尝过后告诉我，这个东西的化学构成是什么？”  
郑云龙愣了愣，感觉备受侮辱的挥开他的手掌，撑住地板，摇晃着站起来。动作牵着腿根的肌肉，液体肆流的感觉更明显了。他强忍着股间的不适，视而不见般的提好裤子，用毫无震慑力的声音威胁道：“别把今天的事情说出去。”  
高中生挑起眉毛：“你觉得我会跟谁说？如果老师是个年轻漂亮的妹妹仔，或许我还有炫耀的心情。”  
郑云龙没再理会高中生的冷嘲热讽，兀自穿好衣服走出体育场看台旁的器械室，户外初秋明媚的阳光突然直晃晃地刺过来，好像高中生烫的让人发颤的浊液，射得他睁不开眼睛。

（三）  
五点半，郑云龙准时下班回家。到家时，他身上的爱痕已经消失的差不多了。高中生下手没分寸了些，经验少，弄得他很疼，但好在没有特殊癖好，留下过分的印子。  
为了保险起见，郑云龙还是先冲了个热水澡，并特意喷了点森系调味的淡香水。  
这是他去年送给阿云嘎的生日礼物。高中老师的工资算不上多，在北京这种一线城市，每月七千块刚刚够基本生活费。一千八百元，50ml的香水对他来说算是比较贵重的礼物。当然，阿云嘎收到礼物时很开心。毕竟那是郑云龙第一次用自己挣到的工资送礼物给他。  
不过现在，郑云龙对着水气氤氲的镜子里的苍白面孔想，男人大概换了口味，喜欢夏日甜美系了。  
把自己收拾利索了，郑云龙才去做饭。  
他打开音乐，随即播放着舒淇独白的《tram》。  
与其说是一首歌，不如说是一首诗。  
诗里淡淡唱着——  
假使参拜远方的祭坛，  
信我会在圣像的脚下，  
假使观看远山的晚霞，云是我，  
我信你爱着我，天边海角也肯找我吧…  
郑云龙刚关上抽油烟机的一刻，阿云嘎开门回家了。  
男人的脚步声总是很稳重。他听了十一年，从还是龚子棋的高中生年纪听到如今研究生毕业，终于有了正式的在编工作，曾经无比熟悉的声音却在这一刻，让他感到陌生又心慌。  
他佯装寻常的擦拭灶具，直到阿云嘎换上拖鞋走进厨房，从后面环住他的腰肢，下巴搭在他的肩膀上：“今天吃什么？”  
郑云龙不喜欢勉强别人，因为他很清楚勉强是一件多么困难的事情，就像他现在不得不转身，勉强朝男人挤出一丝微笑，勉强轻松地开玩笑说：“你猜。”  
“又是玉米藕排骨汤？”  
再普通不过的一句话，阿云嘎显然没意识到“又”字对郑云龙来说意味着什么。  
厌烦，无趣，几年如一日，当初最拿手的每次都会被称赞的菜，现在吃多了，是腻了吧。  
“对，又是玉米藕排骨汤，”郑云龙苦笑着说。  
阿云嘎放开他，骨节分明的手指扯松自己系得规整的领带：“蛮好，我去洗手。”  
郑云龙静静目视着男人走出厨房，随后浴室传来哗啦啦的水声。  
他伴着水声，盛饭，盛汤，接着木然地把这些东西搬去餐桌上，在十一年来都属于他的椅子上坐下来。  
阿云嘎坐在他的对面，夹起一大块排骨放到唇边，低头吹了口气，在察觉到郑云龙的目光时，困惑地抬起头：“怎么不吃？”  
郑云龙想了几秒后，试探着问：“我们叫外卖吧？”  
男人皱起眉：“为什么？”  
“你以后还想喝排骨汤吗？“郑云龙的语气小心翼翼的。  
“想啊，”阿云嘎没有犹豫地回道，“你这是怎么了？”  
“没什么，”郑云龙这才拿起筷子，“吃饭吧。”

（四）  
第二天，郑云龙背对着学生，在黑板上写字的时候，能清楚地感受到龚子棋刺人入股的火热视线。果然，他刚一回过身，无意间眼一抬，就与坐在最后一排的高中生四目相对了。  
郑云龙生的苍白，面皮薄，龚子棋直勾勾的视线好像刀子，只需用刀背就能在他的脸上压出红润的印子。而高中生不用做出多夸张的表情，稍稍翘起唇，桀骜不驯就从这一抹稍纵即逝的弧度里漫不经心地洋溢了出来。  
郑云龙的心跳骤停了一下，立刻想起了昨天那个粘腻潮湿的午后。  
但他脸红而不自知，用轻咳来掩饰自己的尴尬。台下的学生除了龚子棋，谁也不知道这个初来乍到的漂亮老师为何讲着电解质的溶解平衡，突然红了脸。  
高中生似乎对自己造成的效果很洋洋得意，在郑云龙错开视线继续讲课后，他的目光依然钉在老师不停吞咽唾液的喉结上。  
那个喉结可真是漂亮，高中生想，虽然郑云龙在校内出名的是他眼尾含媚，眼眸却无辜的漂亮眼睛。可漂亮的眼睛让人想保护，漂亮的喉结却让人想撕碎。  
高中生处在荷尔蒙正旺，但无处发泄的年纪，更想要撕碎。  
一下课，郑云龙就收拾教案，匆匆离开了教室。  
此刻他才真正意识到，与自己的学生，并且是阿云嘎的外甥发生纠缠，是多愚蠢冲动的决定。  
但事已发生，时间不能倒退，后悔最无用。更何况，他必须承认，在昨天的某个时刻，他是快乐的。生理的快乐，报复的快乐，背德的快乐…多重快乐混在一起像编制复杂的交响乐，将他推上了欲望的巅峰。  
关上门，坐在工位上，郑云龙长长呼了口气。  
这间办公室共有四个人，除了他，其它三位老师还在上课。接下来的四十分钟里，这里只有他一人。  
是很好的面壁思过的机会。  
上课铃响了，门外喧闹的长廊一下子就安静下来。学生们纷纷回到各自的教室，偶尔有匆忙的跑步声路过，让心虚到好像兔子的他心惊肉跳。  
我到底在干什么？郑云龙撑着额头苦闷地想。  
不就是一次人体本能的躁动，一次正常男人都会的宣泄，一次肌肤赤裸的负距离拥抱，起初龚子棋甚至连衣服都没有脱尽，就迫不及待地占有了他。  
所以在怕什么？  
怕一个比自己小十岁的毛孩子？  
郑云龙又趴在桌子上，让桌沿紧紧硌着心脏。  
迷迷糊糊地，突然有人拍了下他的肩膀，声音让他一震：“老男人，你不舒服？”

（五）  
龚子棋英俊的脸在郑云龙的瞳孔里骤然放大，他几乎从椅子上跳起来：“现在是上课时间，你怎么来了？”  
龚子棋的声音懒洋洋地：“我怎么不能来？”  
“你…”郑云龙气结，“你应该回去上课。”  
高中生双臂抱怀，好整以暇地注视着他：“我们班这节是乐理课，我对音乐没兴趣，”然后步步逼近，“我现在只对老师你有兴趣。”  
这个时候叫他老师…郑云龙烦躁的想要抓一下头发，又觉得这种孩子气的动作不再适合自己的年纪和身份，手抬到一半，硬生生的垂下来，却被龚子棋抓在掌心里不紧不慢地揉搓。  
郑云龙挣了挣，未挣开,因为心虚,他的声音有气无力的：“你放手。”  
高中生却说:“郑云龙，你的手好凉。”  
说完龚子棋将他的手指放进T恤里捂热。接触到对方肌肤的刹那，酥酥麻麻的感觉由指尖刺进皮下组织的毛细血管，顺着密集的脉络直冲头顶。  
郑云龙头皮发麻，“轰”的一声，有什么在他的脑海里爆炸了。  
他猛地抽回手，在自己的前襟上狠狠擦拭,像是龚子棋的身上沾着什么脏污。事实上，他碰到地方光洁紧实，温度因他的触碰瞬间高得惊人。  
龚子棋盯着他，半晌，不明意味地啧了一下，冷淡地说：“老师，我昨天的作业没有做，难道你没有发现？”  
“作业本刚刚收上来，我还没来得及看。”  
“你不用看，我已经坦白了，我没有做，你不罚我吗？老师。”高中生很认真地请教。  
“为什么不做？”郑云龙心不在焉地问。  
龚子棋贴近他敏感的耳朵，轻轻吹着气说：“因为老师太好吃了，一晚上都在想老师，想得睡不着觉，你看我的黑眼圈…”  
郑云龙顿时像是炸了毛的猫咪，伸出爪子打在龚子棋的胸膛上，龚子棋却顺势抓住他的手腕，拉过头顶，将他压制在办公桌上，已经充血的部位嚣张地顶着他的小腹。  
尚未十八岁的年纪却早已是成年人的身高和体重，并且因按时健身，龚子棋肩宽背厚，体型甚至比郑云龙还大一圈。  
全部重量覆盖上去，郑云龙竟完全推不动他。  
“你到底想干什么？龚子棋，别没完了。”  
龚子棋顶了顶胯，言简意赅：“想干你。”  
郑云龙忍无可忍，响亮的一巴掌拍在龚子棋的脸上，打断了少年的话，打得少年侧过头去。他从不知道，阿云嘎这个号称有躁郁症的外甥其实性格这么直爽活泼。

（六）  
虽然郑云龙很清楚自己没有那么大力气，回音只是错觉，巴掌声依然像是久久都在回荡。  
龚子棋的脸也偏了很久，才又摆正，看不出喜怒，只是居高临下地望着他问：“为什么打我？你不喜欢？”  
我不喜欢？郑云龙懵了一瞬。在这短暂的对峙里，他几乎能看到高中生眼里的失望。但失望只持续了短短几秒，郑云龙很怀疑是否自作多情了。  
不，事实上，不是不喜欢，高中生够硬也够持久，虽然昨天把他弄疼了，但还是很刺激，甚至可以说是非常喜欢…出乎意料的喜欢…  
郑云龙很久都没有体验过这种能把人溺死的做法了，以至于后来他把龚子棋摆在了付出者的位置，并为自己的体力不支而感到抱歉。  
郑云龙心里狠狠虚了一下，呢喃：“你舅舅…”  
“这不就是你和我做的原因？”龚子棋的语气尖刻起来。  
“什么？”  
“你和我舅舅，你们在一起十一年了，”龚子棋的视线始终压迫着他，语气却有条不紊地说，“那时你甚至比我还小。但我舅舅从来没有停止包养别人，不是么？你一直忍着，忍着，你本以为十一年了，他也该收心了吧，但他没有。所以你想报复他，和我做了。难道说，做一次，你的报复就完成了？你就满意了？不想再继续了？”  
龚子棋连珠炮似的质问让郑云龙好一阵子都答不上话来。  
在他因思绪混乱而无动于衷的时间里，高中生俯下身凶狠地吻住他微张的嘴唇，带着不甘心的意味，边蹂躏他柔软的唇瓣边切割他的心脏：“我的舅舅…你很清楚他有多么对不起你…难道你就不想一次次都报复回来？”  
“想想他和别人怎么做的，脱光那人的衣服，用你熟悉的手和温度触摸别人的身体，动情地叫那人宝贝儿，还可能会说我爱你。他不止对你说爱，他爱很多人，你根本算不上什么…”  
“再想想他为什么出轨了，因为他有钱，有资本去找比你更年轻漂亮的情人，也许只是荷尔蒙吸引，也许精神也出轨了，他爱上了别人…那就更可怕了，他没有和你分手，完全是因为怜悯你，同情你跟了他十一年，而不是爱你…”  
龚子棋的声音像是一盆盆凉水，浇得郑云龙浑身冰凉。  
郑云龙不知道龚子棋如何做到仅用语言就捆住了自己的手脚，让他失去了反抗的能力。现在他半躺在摊开着教材、作业本、试卷的桌面上，丝毫不想动弹。他迷茫地随手摸到一把戒尺，用力在龚子棋的肩膀上抽了一下。  
可这个高中生显然比他想象的要聪明，也要固执的多。  
龚子棋丝毫没有停下的打算，兴致浓烈地与他的腰带较劲儿。哪怕他的手机响了，龚子棋将手机推到更远的地方，“别理它，”接着扳正他的下巴，竟用命令的口吻对他说，“现在张嘴，和我kiss，别的都不要再想。”  
高中生的占有欲意外的强烈，但这种占有欲像藤蔓紧紧缠绕着他脆弱不堪的心脏，让人窒息又莫名的有安全感。  
（七）  
龚子棋还没有胆子大到无所顾忌的地步。因为知道40分钟的时间肯定不够用，办公室里也随时会有别人敲门进来，所以他只用一只手将两人的欲望攥在一起，有技巧的撸动了一会儿，一旦有了射的感觉，谁也没忍着，直接都射在了他的手上。  
分不清是谁的浊液，他把一大坨白乎乎的粘稠液体尽数抹在郑云龙起伏的胸膛上，轻笑着说：“昨天刚做过，今天又不少呢。郑云龙，你是不是憋很久了？我舅舅最近都没有好好操过你吗？”  
在高潮的余韵中，郑云龙缓缓回过神，涣散的目光重新聚焦在高中生青春气息十足的脸上。  
他茫然而失落地“嗯”了一声，不情愿，可又自暴自弃地承认了这个事实。  
半年来阿云嘎都没有给过他一次体贴全套的性爱，每周一次的例行公事能明显感到男人敷衍的态度，对方在做爱时似乎连他的脸都不愿再看到，每每从后面进去，激烈地动作而很快地射精后，就直接拔出冷冷地走掉去洗澡。即使有时他还想要，为了不显得是自己荒淫无度，也只能偷偷去厕所自我解决。  
从某些方面来说，郑云龙是个矜持刻板的人。虽然他没满18岁就爬上了阿云嘎的床，虽然他一向很听阿云嘎的话，让男人想怎么做就怎么做，有时候他也不知道自己到底在装什么。  
直到上周，那个被阿云嘎包养的小男孩方书剑终于趁着男人出差的机会找上了门，他彻底崩溃了。  
龚子棋猜测的没错，第三者年轻又漂亮，是学音乐的，长得白白净净，看起来非常有涵养。不过对方做出来的事远不及长得讨喜。  
年轻因此无所畏惧，站在他家的门口，高仰着书生气的脸蛋，彬彬有礼地问道：“我找郑先生，请问您是郑先生吗？”  
男孩礼貌地换上拖鞋才走进来，自我介绍说是受到阿总资助的高中生，并与阿总交往半年多了。他还向郑云龙展示了阿云嘎送给他的宝格丽戒指。  
宝格丽在小城市来的男孩眼里是天价奢侈品，送这么贵重的礼物，应该是真爱了吧。  
所以他认为时机到了，阿云嘎迟迟不分手，只是碍于十一年的感情而难以开口。这让他决定做一回好人，自己来为阿云嘎开口，戒指就是他来找郑云龙谈判的筹码。这个年老色衰奔三的男人，一定会耻于纠缠，知难而退。  
一进门，方书剑的目光就落在客厅墙上，郑云龙和阿云嘎看着很像结婚照的40寸大照片上。阿云嘎没有与他拍过类似的照片，这让他有点嫉妒。不过一张照片而已，他想，以后会有很多机会与阿云嘎拍这种照片。所以他犹豫了几秒，还是淡定地说明了他的来意，流畅地说出了他提前准备好的台词，让郑云龙措手不及。

（八）  
凉冰冰的透明液体顺着郑云龙的眼角淌了下来，龚子棋有点吃惊。在看到眼泪之前，他完全没意识到自己的话有什么过分的地方。  
“别哭呀，”还沾着体液的手指在郑云龙的眼角揩过，“为什么哭？是刚才太爽了吗？”因想逃避责任，所以他故意自负地问。  
委屈的表情让这个平日里习惯了端着架子的老师无辜脆弱还年轻了几分，龚子棋发现老男人的眼泪会让自己的心跳加速。  
“嗯，太爽了，”郑云龙含糊地回答他，在有更多眼泪流出前，他揉了揉眼睛，推开龚子棋直起身，声音沙哑地说：“快下课了，你得走了。”  
龚子棋的脸颊贴着他的脖颈蹭了蹭，让他想起邻居家也喜欢这样蹭自己的金毛犬。  
“爽了就好，”高中生说。  
爽了就还能有下次。  
龚子棋用纸巾将两人的分身擦拭干净，先为郑云龙整理好裤子，才把自己的分身塞回去，系着裤链，又弯腰恋恋不舍的亲了下郑云龙泛着潮气的眼尾：“那我回去了。”  
临走前他从一沓习题本中抽出自己的，打算补上昨天的作业。  
龚子棋的成绩一向很出色，是这届高三年级重点培养的学生。郑云龙不是他的班主任，不清楚他平时如何学习。但他这样吊儿郎当的还能保持着不错的成绩，要么聪慧过人，要么半夜偷学。  
走到门口，龚子棋挥起握着习题册的手，“周末别太想我。”  
郑云龙好笑地骂道：“快滚吧。”  
龚子棋满不在乎：“想我就发微信给我，或者从家里悄溜出来，给我打电话也行。”顿了顿，他又问，“你会打电话吧？”  
“我不会，”郑云龙肯定地回答他。  
“不，你会，”龚子棋信誓旦旦地说，青春不羁的脸上勾起狡黠的笑，“如果你输了，下周一我就再操你一顿。如果我输了，就罚我等到周二再操你。”  
办公室里恢复了安静，郑云龙打开窗户，让满屋的麝腥味散去一些。其实微弱的气味并不起眼，但他做贼心虚，总觉得自己浑身都是龚子棋的体味。  
高中生是什么体味？高中生没有体味，也不用香水，仔细闻会有玫瑰洗衣皂的淡香，更多的时候，就像昨天，龚子棋刚打完篮球，把他操了一顿，那时是雄性气息浓郁的汗味。  
在窗边缓了口气后，郑云龙才想起方才的来电。  
是阿云嘎打来的。  
男人打了两次，然后发微信不解地问：你现在没课，怎么不接电话？  
不得不说，阿云嘎的记性很好，或许这是他经商成功的秘诀之一。他记得他们过去十一年生活中的点点滴滴，记得郑云龙的课表，很多事情郑云龙都忘了，阿云嘎却总会在某个出人意料的时刻提及，比如提醒郑云龙明天该去给姨父烧纸了。  
郑云龙小的时候家境优渥，在他该读初中时，家里破产，那以后他搬去和他没有子嗣的姨妈姨父同住。他恨姨父，这事儿他没跟任何人提过，阿云嘎也不知道，所以每逢清明和祭日，男人都会提醒他。  
阿云嘎在微信里又说，他今晚有应酬，不回家吃饭了。  
哪怕是轻描淡写的一句，在见过方书剑后，郑云龙也控制不住地多想。  
龚子棋再次说对了，他当然咽不下这口气。这口气，不是和随便什么人上两次床就能出完的。  
所以郑云龙决定下班后去看看，在阿云嘎忙于应酬，越少回家的这段日子里，对方究竟去哪儿了。

（九）  
龚子棋坐靠教室的窗户，透过玻璃眼睁睁地看着郑云龙开车走的。  
郑云龙开着一辆有点年头的沃尔沃，车牌号京C75835。  
关于记性，龚子棋似乎遗传了他的舅舅，看过一眼就记得死死的。  
语文老师在台上眉飞色舞，抑扬顿挫地分析着徐志摩的《再别康桥》，爱好文学的人总有着比常人更充沛的感情。  
自郑云龙走出办公室匆匆出现，龚子棋的视线就再没从他挺拔的背影上离开过。  
郑云龙又高又瘦，龚子棋记得前两年舅舅说他胃不好，暴瘦了十多斤，简直瘦成了一根电线杆子。  
龚子棋从网上搜了养胃的食谱，托舅舅转交给郑云龙。  
郑云龙肯定不知情，而阿云嘎到底给没给他，这事儿都还有待考证。  
阿云嘎对郑云龙的控制欲很强，连喝什么牌子的矿泉水都要管。龚子棋有理由怀疑舅舅在拿到食谱的那刻，就转身背着他将之当作垃圾扔进了桶里。  
龚子棋撑着下巴，目不转睛地望着郑云龙掏钥匙，解锁，开门，上车，发动车子…  
“龚子棋！”语文老师打断他的凝视。  
龚子棋缓缓回过眼，微微抬着头，一副“有话快说”的不耐烦表情。  
他是不服管了些，但每次考试的成绩嚣张地挂在年级排行榜的前列，所有老师都拿他没有办法。  
同桌黄子弘凡斜睨着他，等着看他出丑。  
“《再别康桥》背下了么？“老师问。  
寻梦？撑一支长篙，  
向青草更青处漫溯；  
满载一船星辉，  
在星辉斑斓里放歌…  
龚子棋流利地背了中间的几句，语文老师无奈地说：“好好听课。”  
龚子棋歪着头，不知想什么，过了几分钟，收拾书包，推开椅子，“不舒服，晚自习请假，”他说，然后从教室后门堂而皇之地大步走了出去。

阿云嘎的娱乐公司规模不算小，总部在国贸附近。  
下午5点，已临近北京下班高峰期，越近国贸，道路越拥堵。  
即使郑云龙是个很有耐心的人，这一路上也被迫按了四五次喇叭。  
后来进了二环，路彻底堵死了。  
郑云龙烦躁地开窗点燃一支烟。  
他很少抽烟，因为烟味会影响学生对他的印象。  
然后他打开了电台，调到FM103.9，北京交通广播。  
郑云龙18岁学的车，阿云嘎教他开车的时候，总习惯听着电台里随机播放的歌。现在这个习惯从男人继承到了他身上，如果不听着电台，他就不会开车似的。  
眼下是九月中旬，傍晚的气温已经转凉。  
郑云龙挽着衬衫袖子，风吹过的时候一阵阵地起着鸡皮疙瘩。  
支架上作为导航的手机屏幕亮了，龚子棋的微信发过来：今天这么早下班？  
郑云龙心里没由来的烦躁，觉得龚子棋未免管得太宽了。  
所以他什么也没有回，冷落着龚子棋自言自语：你是回家了，还是去找舅舅了？  
电台播放着莫文蔚的《北极光》时，车流终于向前驶动了。  
唱着“越漂亮，越无常”，郑云龙终于到了云天娱乐的楼下。他停在了大楼侧面的停车场，一个不怎么显眼的位置上。从这个角度，刚好可以窥见正门进出的人群。  
在新的一支烟快燃到手指时，郑云龙面无表情地望见阿云嘎领着那个叫方书剑的小男孩走了出来。

（十）

方书剑是个很有眼力的孩子，在人多的时候，他与阿云嘎保持着一定的距离，但男孩崇拜追逐的目光始终黏在阿云嘎的背上，让郑云龙想起十多岁的自己。  
两人一前一后上了同一辆车，阿云嘎的迈巴赫，车尾消失在北京傍晚穿梭在暮色的车流中时，郑云龙才恍然回神，发现烟蒂马上要烧到了手指。  
郑云龙没想着追上去，而是依然坐在被阿云嘎多次诟病的沃尔沃里，发呆了十几分钟。他以为他的情绪会失去控制，会当即冲过去揭穿阿云嘎的谎言，还可能会在对方的职员面前，甩他们的老总一巴掌，但他没有。相反，他冷静得出奇，脑子里茫茫然一片，没有任何想法。  
也许自己真的过了青春冲动期，他想，年近三十，热血被生活消磨殆尽了几分。失望远多于愤怒，昨天还想着报复，今天突然觉得这一切都毫无意义。  
夜色越来越凉，郑云龙刚关上车窗，就有人敲了敲玻璃。  
龚子棋那张皱着眉，额头就会有三道抬头纹的脸意外地出现在与他仅隔着一扇车门的地方。  
他只能又打开车窗，即使心里不耐烦着，语气也是平和温柔地：“你怎么来了？”  
“我猜你会来，”龚子棋说。  
“你看见了？”郑云龙盯着对方还有点孩子气的脸问。  
龚子棋“嗯”了一声，走去副驾坐进来，目视着前方淡淡地说：“原来是他。”  
郑云龙心脏一紧，“你认识？”  
“我的初中同学，后来听说高中去学了音乐，没想到是来了舅舅的公司，”然后他回转脸，“你想怎么办？”  
郑云龙没有说话。  
龚子棋继续自顾自地问：“用不用我找人揍他一顿？”  
果然还是个孩子。  
“不用了，”郑云龙的表情远超过龚子棋能看懂的复杂，“你不要多管闲事。”  
这种绝情的话让龚子棋面露不满，“我不会告诉我舅舅，老男人，你怕什么？”  
郑云龙沉默着，突然狠狠拍了下方向盘，力气大的手背爆出青筋，喇叭发出刺耳的声音。  
这倒吓了龚子棋一跳，他没想到总是温文尔雅的郑云龙也会有暴躁的一面。  
“龚子棋，”郑云龙的声音却依然平平稳稳的，“你不要以为我们做过，你就有权利介入我的生活。我和他再怎样，也是我们两人之间的事情，你懂什么？有什么资格指手画脚？”  
龚子棋愣了下，也骤然怒了，“你以为我愿意管别人的烂事儿？要不是我看你可怜，看你弱势，同情你…”  
“谁TM告诉你我弱势？”郑云龙不客气地打断他，甚至不惜爆出了脏话，“你了解我吗？”  
龚子棋哑口无言，他发怔的表情明明白白地写着，他自己也很清楚，他不了解郑云龙，哪怕昨天他们有过很深入的交情，哪怕今天郑云龙在办公室里乖得好像一只猫咪。  
“现在请你下车，老老实实回家，今天记得要乖乖做作业，明天我会先检查你的。”  
龚子棋额上的纹路越皱越深，他不可思议地紧紧盯着郑云龙的侧脸，好像重新认识了对方一遍。半晌，他连说了两次“好”，然后抓起书包肩带，不回头地下车重重甩上了门。

（十一）  
阿云嘎带着方书剑去了位于友谊宾馆里俄罗斯餐厅。  
从台湾来的音乐人洛松这两天住在这里。他领方书剑来结交些业内朋友，见见世面。  
方书剑不是很会吃西餐，刀叉总是相撞发出令人尴尬的脆响。为了不让阿云嘎丢人，他一度没怎么吃饭，只是喝汤。  
洛松是个和善的精明人，一眼就看出了方书剑的用意，开玩笑道“这孩子挺可爱的”。  
阿云嘎不可置否，摸了摸方书剑的头发。  
方书剑好学又乖巧，从不给他惹是生非。但这都是次要的，最重要的是，方书剑很崇拜他。  
男人可以拒绝爱情，但不会拒绝崇拜。  
阿云嘎的父母离世早，小时候家里条件艰苦，他和姐姐萨仁被大哥养大。前两年大哥也离开了，现在他的亲人只剩下萨仁。  
阿云嘎摸爬滚打十多年才混到了现在的地位。萨仁比较命好，由他牵线搭桥嫁给了北京一个富裕的高知家庭，儿子龚子棋是家里唯一的后辈，被父母和舅舅宠着长大。  
年少时的经历越辛苦，拥有地位后的男人越享受别人的追逐和崇拜。  
即使他和方书剑什么都做过了，方书剑依然表现得很谦卑。这是阿云嘎最欣赏的品质，会让他发自内心的感到赏心悦目的放松和愉快。  
“书剑是不是明年该考大学了？”洛松问。  
在前辈面前，方书剑腼腆地“嗯”了一声，抬眼看了看阿云嘎棱角分明的侧脸。  
“有心仪目标了吗？”  
他摇摇头，“想考北京音乐学院，但还没确定，”然后又瞥了下阿云嘎。  
洛松被逗笑了，“你怎么一说话就看阿总？”  
阿云嘎也笑着摇摇头，帮他解释：“他害生。”  
吃过饭回到车上，方书剑侧目看着男人打开电台，拧转钥匙，突然倾身抱住了男人的脖子。  
阿云嘎的语气带着轻微的斥责：“别闹。”  
方书剑却大着胆子，不管不顾，手臂缩的更紧了，下巴埋在男人的脖颈处轻轻说：“谢谢你。”  
“谢什么？”阿云嘎不解，男孩身上甜腻的香气让他想打喷嚏。  
上个月方书剑过生日的时候，阿云嘎随便挑了瓶香水给他。当时只顾着贵，连试闻都没有。  
方书剑应该很喜欢，每天都喷。  
即使现在阿云嘎觉得这个气味更适合女孩子，但毕竟是他亲自买的，不好意思说不喜欢，只能自作自受地屏息忍着。  
“谢谢你带我来吃饭，”带我来见你的朋友，送我礼物，给我交房租，支持我学音乐……方书剑搂着他默默想，感动的眼尾都发红了。  
阿云嘎不动声色地推开他，继续发动车子，“你喜欢这里，我们下次再来。”  
方书剑系好安全带，在阿云嘎送他回望京公寓的路上，望着窗外一闪而过的繁华街景，心情有点复杂。  
他去找了郑云龙，细说了他和阿云嘎之间所发生的一切。可这几天阿云嘎看起来一如往常，显然还不知情。  
如果换做别人，恐怕此刻早就吵翻天了吧，这让他实在摸不准那个看着斯文柔软的郑老师到底有什么想法和打算。  
看不透会让人感到恐慌，此刻方书剑很恐慌，后悔自己冲动下的决定是不是莽撞了。

（十二）  
郑云龙回到家才想起明天是周六，不用去学校。刚才他完全被龚子棋气糊涂了。  
客厅墙上的照片里，阿云嘎严肃锁眉地望着他，却好像是在嘲笑他的自作多情。  
说来很滑稽，阿云嘎总是不苟言笑，看着很衣冠楚楚的一本正经，其实却四处留情。  
谁能想得到呢？  
不对，早就应该想到。  
只是早年阿云嘎对他太强势霸道了，让他忘了男人其实从没有给过他什么承诺。  
郑云龙喜欢音乐，想考表演，阿云嘎因为不喜欢他过于抛头露面，所以说服他考了北师。  
郑云龙如了他的愿，做了老师，听着体面，却平平无奇。  
工作是枯燥乏味的，也不用有什么应酬，渐渐他的世界里只剩下了阿云嘎，阿云嘎的世界里却可以有很多人。  
郑云龙坐在沙发上垂下脸，修长的双腿因无处安放，只能委屈似的曲着。他稍长的刘海半遮着眼睛，帮他挡住了阿云嘎令人感到压迫的视线。  
郑云龙常年梳着这个发型，这是他为自己的脸型找到的最佳搭配。  
一旦稳定了，人就会犯懒。郑云龙想自己是不是在阿云嘎给他建造的安逸圈里呆得太久了，以至于连发型都懒得去换。  
改变从头发开始，他想，明天周六，正好可以去理个新发型。  
然后他咬了咬唇，在折磨的等待中，一遍一遍在心里模拟说出这句话时的语气。  
阿云嘎，我们分手吧！很郑重大声的。  
阿云嘎，我们分手吧…淡淡的，满不在乎的。  
阿云嘎！我们分手吧！很愤怒，非常愤怒。  
阿云嘎，我们，分手吧…不舍的，其实还想被挽留。  
门锁响了，阿云嘎推门进来，看到得就是郑云龙嘴唇蠕动着，却没有发出任何声音。  
高大的阴影投射向他，郑云龙猛地抬起头。  
“想什么呢？这么入迷，”阿云嘎有点好笑地问。他把钥匙手机放在一旁，弯腰换鞋，背对着郑云龙，听到这个被他从小男孩养大成郑老师的男人的声音平静却又笃定地传来：“阿云嘎，我们分手吧。”  
阿云嘎的脊背僵了一瞬，却并没有很在意。他换好鞋走过来，宽大的手掌捧起郑云龙发凉的脸，表情和墙上的照片重合了：“今天不是愚人节。”  
郑云龙仰视着他，张了张嘴唇，再次确信地通知他：“我没有开玩笑，阿云嘎，我们分手吧。”

（十三）  
毕竟年长了十五岁，阿云嘎与龚子棋的反应截然不同。  
男人的手松开了，郑云龙的头就又垂了下来。  
接着，扯松领带，解开西服的扣子，然后是衬衫的扣子…不用看，郑云龙就知道阿云嘎在做什么。  
窸窸簌簌地过了半晌，他才听男人用很低很冷的声音问道：“为什么？”  
为什么？  
郑云龙觉得匪夷所思，阿云嘎到底有何资格问为什么。  
他其实想好了许多理由，但在所有理由里，他完全没有提及方书剑。他也不知道自己在回避什么，也许是碍于成年人的自尊和体面，也许是方书剑本身根本不值一提。  
“因为你不了解我，”郑云龙把这些理由总结成简单的七个字，默默注视着阿云嘎的反应。  
男人有点粗糙的手指放在衬衫最顶端的扣子上，停顿了一瞬，歪了歪头，好像没听清楚：“什么？”  
“你不了解我，我们在一起十一年了，但你一点也不了解我。我却很了解你，这不公平，”郑云龙摊手，“我需要分开一段时间好好想想，以后我是否还想这样继续下去。”  
在郑云龙说话的功夫，阿云嘎走到净水器前，为自己倒了杯水。他仰头喉结快速的滑动着，两下就喝光了。然后他抿了抿唇，又回过身，好整以暇地望着郑云龙，依然是用叙述平常事的语气问：“我怎么不了解你？”  
“就像这样，你不明白你为什么不了解我，所以你是彻彻底底地不了解我。”  
郑云龙绕口令似的话让阿云嘎完全听不懂。他冷冷的目光扫视着郑云龙，就像观察那些刚来公司入职，他还没来得及看过简历做过了解的小孩子。这样的郑云龙让他有些陌生，可在某个时刻，他又觉得，郑云龙就应该这样，跟他诡辩，与他争执，开怀大笑或愤怒指责，而不是给他端茶倒水，做饭洗衣服。  
郑云龙的话引起了他的兴趣，他不相信郑云龙会真的和他分手，所以他没有生气，而是想继续让郑云龙把话说下去，说明白。  
阿云嘎拉开一把椅子坐下，叉着双腿靠着椅背，目光炯炯地说：“那你就说说，你想让我了解什么。”  
郑云龙叹了口气，嘴角垮下来：“你爱我吗？”  
阿云嘎微微皱起眉。  
男人的沉默没有让郑云龙失望，因为他们之间的关系确实很难用爱或不爱来形容。  
郑云龙幼时的生活很幸福，母亲是远近闻名的美人，顺理成章地嫁给了富商父亲。家道中落时，他刚刚好碰到了阿云嘎。  
那时阿云嘎才二十出头，有一间很小的工作室，远不及现在风光。家住房山，每天要乘坐两个小时的地铁来国贸上班。  
晚上十点多，地铁快要停运的时候，累了一天的阿云嘎在王府井站遇到蹲在墙角里的郑云龙。地铁过去两趟了，瘦瘦弱弱的小男孩依然蹲在原处，埋着头，肩膀一耸一耸的，好像在哭。那天也像现在，是入秋的天气，男孩只穿着单薄的T恤，也可能是在冻得发抖。  
无论如何，阿云嘎伶仃地望了会儿，着了魔似的走过去，蹲下身子柔声问：“你怎么了？为什么不回家？”

（十四）  
“你知道我那天为什么不回家么？”时隔十一年，郑云龙突然想要告诉阿云嘎真正的答案。  
阿云嘎继续沉默着，但眼神从玩味变得若有所思。在郑云龙开口之前，他已经为自己做了一番心理建设，答案却依然让他震惊。  
“我的姨父weixie了我，其实那天我是打算离家出走。”  
郑云龙的母亲长得很漂亮，他的小姨却不然，丁点看不出是亲姐妹。姨父不知道何时看上的他母亲，在父母出事后，将他当做了替代品。  
“你不知道我有多恨我姨父，你却每年都会提醒我去烧纸。”  
“你以为你是包养了我，”郑云龙嘲讽地笑着说，“我是穷，没钱，贪财，所以答应了你的交换，”然后他摇摇头，又否认，“不，我只是真的无处可去了。所以，”他深呼吸一口气，“我们分手吧，阿云嘎，我不认为我欠你什么。我不要你的房子，不要你送的车，不要你送的贵重礼物。我很感谢你曾经为我提供了一个去处，但我也一直在力所能及的做我能为你做的事情。可现在够了，真的够了。”  
他说完这些站起来，高瘦的身体摇摇晃晃地，饶过阿云嘎抓起他那辆沃尔沃的车钥匙，不想回头再去看阿云嘎的表情。  
此时他不是想得到同情和理解，他只是在平铺直述一个事实。  
“我会等你不在家的时候来收拾行李，”他说。  
关门的声音很沉重，郑云龙用了点力气。好像逃离着什么，他步子迈得很大的跑下楼，一溜烟地钻进自己的小车里。在双手握住方向盘后，他趴在上面重重喘了口气。接着眼泪无声无息簌簌地贴着脸颊流下来，他又狠狠吸了两下鼻子，复杂的心情才有所平复。  
空茫紧随而至，浓浓的黑夜紧紧包裹着他，像结实的麻绳几乎勒得他心脏发痛。  
这就是成年人之间的分手，没有口水战的硝烟，和成年人的生活一样寡淡无味。  
明天，理发，找房子，搬家，空茫的同时，郑云龙清楚自己还有很多事情要做。  
至于处理完所有事，一切尘埃落定后会怎样，他尚且未知。  
也许会去相亲，他自嘲地想，希望自己能打起精神乐起来。  
可想着想着，眼泪又不知不觉地淌了出来。  
郑云龙最后抬头望了眼他无比熟悉的窗口，在发现阿云嘎的身影就站在窗帘旁边时，他发动了车子。

（十五）  
郑云龙把车开到香山公园的停车场，坐在车里听电台听到半夜。  
龚子棋写理综题写到半夜。  
别的家长巴不得孩子能有龚子棋似的充沛精力，专致学习，萨仁却不同。  
每每龚子棋的精神表现出明显的亢奋，萨仁都忍不住想给他的心理干预师打电话。  
丈夫谢渊已经在一旁睡着了，睡前说萨仁过于大惊小怪。凌晨一点，萨仁去上厕所，路过龚子棋的房间，里面的灯依然亮着。  
门开着一条缝，萨仁轻轻半推开门，看见龚子棋正在与那本一英寸厚的《5年高考，3年模拟》理综版作斗争。  
她犹豫了片刻，还是不放心的走过去，手搭在儿子的肩膀上，问：“这是你们上周刚发的书吧？”  
龚子棋心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。  
“你已经写到一百五十页了？”萨仁皱眉。  
龚子棋停笔，圆珠笔在手指间飞快地转着：“妈，你想说什么？”  
“睡觉吧，一点多了，”萨仁小心翼翼地建议。  
龚子棋冷冷而不耐地说：“我不困。”  
萨仁想问儿子“要不要吃两片氯氮平”，但她观察着龚子棋紧绷的脸色，话在喉咙里又咽了回去。  
萨仁走后，龚子棋起身锁上了门。再坐下，他盯着他总是因强迫症而必须书写的工工整整的化学公式发了会儿呆，突然攥起笔在书上狠狠戳出一个又一个纸窟窿。  
“凭什么，凭什么，”他嘴里也念念有词着，愤怒又委屈。  
从三点到六点，龚子棋只睡了三个小时，就抱着篮球去了北建研究生院里的篮球场。  
清晨的篮球场上，已经有几个本校的大学生组队了。  
龚子棋穿着ad的运动裤，但上身披着四中校服的外套。他面相有几分不合年纪的老成，却也一看就是高中生。  
四中是重点高中，清北的升学率能到20%。大学生看到他胸前的校徽后，挑衅似的发出“啧”的声音，告诉他，“没地方了。”  
龚子棋歪头，勾嘴笑，字正腔圆地说：“打这么烂还好意思出来丢人现眼。”  
大学生顿时就冒火了，其中一人过来揪住他的领子：“说什么呢你！有种再说一遍？”  
龚子棋盯着他又说：“球打得烂，耳朵也聋了？”  
对方扬起拳头，但先被龚子棋更快地一脚踹到了肚子。对方捂着腹部后退了两步，又边骂边扑来。  
龚子棋独自跑到别人的地盘上打架，自然不占上风。  
在两人扭成一团，不分输赢的互殴了几拳后，有人叫来了保安，把龚子棋拉开了。  
见他还是高中生，年纪小，保安没有为难他，只是把他劝走了。  
龚子棋耳朵里轰隆隆地，好像有血倒灌。此刻他听不太清旁人的话，也压根不打算听。  
他把篮球当足球，一脚踹出老远，然后脱了脏兮兮的校服外套，搭在肩膀上，朝着依然怒气冲冲，骂骂咧咧的大学生笑了下，转身走了。

（十六）  
大学门口的早餐车出来了，车前有许多学生模样的人在排队。龚子棋肆无忌惮地坐在旁边的马路牙子上，毫不在意旁人的目光，自顾自地翻找纸巾擦拭唇边的血。  
有个女生递过来湿巾，他随口说了声“谢谢”。  
龚子棋的父亲五官很端正，母亲因血统原因有浓烈的异域美。基因让他生了一副帅气的皮囊，对女孩子递水送礼物的行为早就习以为常。  
从昨天下午到现在，一直无处发泄的精力终于快耗尽了，龚子棋好不容易有了倦意，半闭着眼睛拿出手机，打开通讯录，手指顿在“郑云龙”三个字上。  
他疯了似的想念郑云龙，这种激烈的情感是他无法控制的。小时候他初对美丑有模糊的概念时，郑云龙在他眼里就是美的代表。  
龚子棋知道自己在精神亢奋的时候可能会失控做出自残或伤人的举动，所以昨天郑云龙让他滚，他没敢任由自己的偏执发作下去，赖着不走。不然他大概会把方书剑揪到郑云龙面前，用暴力逼着方书剑说对不起。  
龚子棋咬了咬牙，手好像不是他自己的，脱离了他的意志，按下了郑云龙的号码。  
他以为郑云龙不会接电话，可在响过三声之后，他很意外地听到了男人沙哑的声音。  
“这么早，干什么？”  
郑云龙那边很吵，好像还有人吊嗓子练歌的声音，龚子棋困惑地问：“你也在外面？”他抬起左臂看了眼手表，“你在哪儿呢？”  
对面停顿了几秒，郑云龙的语气透着释然似的空洞：“我在香山顶。”  
龚子棋很聪明地立刻猜到昨晚可能发生了什么，一整晚的憋屈突然就一扫而光。手指微颤着，他努力维持平静：“郑云龙，”他叫得很无礼可也很干脆，“你别动，你等着，我现在过去找你。”然后他怕郑云龙拒绝，急忙挂了电话。  
从北建到香山，打车用去40分钟。跑步爬到缆车平台，用了20分钟，坐上缆车到达山顶，又用了20分钟。  
一个半小时后，龚子棋爬到了山顶。  
晨练的人已经差不多走光了，现在山顶上的人不算多，空气冷而清爽，刺激得人眼里泛水汽。  
龚子棋跑出了一身汗，短发失去发胶的固定，凌乱地垂下来，令他看着少了几分凶，多了些纯情和无辜，和一个再正常普通的高中生无异。  
“郑云龙！”他弯腰拄着膝盖，冲着坐在凉亭里的郑云龙，气喘吁吁地短促喊道，“你是不是跟我舅舅分手了？”

（十七）  
郑云龙拿龚子棋很无奈。  
在等待龚子棋的时间里，他一直在翻看同城上的租房信息。现在他在离学校两个街区远的地方找到了一处价格和位置都让他比较满意的房源。刚刚他打了电话，准备下午去看房。  
龚子棋走过去，听见郑云龙发出很轻的“嗯”声。他控制不住地伸手撩开郑云龙的刘海，发现男人的眼眶泛着红。  
郑云龙偏头躲开他的手，目光撞到他，顿时变得诧异：“你这是…打架了？”  
“没有，”龚子棋露出一个傻笑，总是垂着显得有点丧的眼尾弯了起来，“刚来的路上摔了一跤。你在干什么？”他凑过去，“看房子？你要租房子？你已经搬出来了？”  
龚子棋的问题很多，郑云龙不知道先回答哪个。  
“还在找，马上搬。”  
“我认识一个学长，他去年高三毕业了。在学校旁边有套学区房，现在应该空着，用不用我问问他……“  
“龚子棋，”郑云龙很严肃地对他说，“我的事，你不用管。”  
龚子棋一下子噤声了，半晌，他低低地问：“是不是在你眼里，我还是个小孩儿？”  
如果郑云龙说“是”，被当了一次按摩棒的高中生想，他大概会想把这个利用了自己的男人狠狠揍一顿。  
但郑云龙抬头看了他一眼，却说：“不是。”  
龚子棋愣了下，又情不自禁地笑了。他不管郑云龙是否愿意，紧紧抵住男人的额头，鼻尖贴着对方的鼻尖，认真说：“好，我不是管，我只是想帮忙。让我帮忙好吗？”他语气软下来，“求你了。”  
郑云龙沉默着，过了一会儿，抵不住龚子棋哀求的眼神，解释说：“下午我要去看房，如果那套房子不合适，你就去问问你学长，行吗？”  
当然行！龚子棋立刻应声同意了。接着他翘着唇角，伸出舌尖，舔了一下郑云龙的嘴唇。  
郑云龙慌张地四下看了看，“这是在外面。”  
松柏树上传来鸟啼，龚子棋说：“现在没有人，只有鸟。”然后他靠得更近，轻咬住郑云龙的上唇，稍稍用力，就迫使对方吃痛张开了嘴。他的舌头紧跟着钻了进去，勾住对方的舌头纠缠。同时双手按住郑云龙的肩膀，让他的老师不得不紧紧背靠着亭柱，动弹不得，只能接受他的亲吻。  
起初他还克制着，后面吻得越来越凶，分身不可避免地充血勃起了，很尴尬地把薄软的运动裤顶出一个大鼓包。  
眼见着龚子棋有些失控，郑云龙及时推开他。  
龚子棋压在郑云龙身上，身体死沉死沉的，郑云龙咬住他正在肆虐的舌头，高中生皱起眉，“嘶”了下，终于缩了回去。  
“又拒绝我，”高中生语气不满，却专注地，安静地看着郑云龙的眼睛。  
“你是想在香山顶上我吗？”  
“有什么不行呢？”高中生嚣张地问。  
不仅香山顶，以后也许还有泰山顶，峨眉山顶，武当山顶…  
郑云龙身上清冷优雅的气质深深吸引着他，让他想随时随地撕碎这个斯文老师的外衣，逼出对方放荡的一面。

（十八）  
午饭郑云龙开车带龚子棋去了金鼎轩。  
郑云龙低头看菜单的时候，龚子棋就看郑云龙。  
郑云龙点了虾饺、凤爪、葱油面、粉蒸排骨…七八盘小菜，然后把菜单递给龚子棋：“你想吃什么？”  
“已经很多了，”龚子棋说，“点你想吃的就好。”  
郑云龙对高中生赤裸裸的目光有所忌惮，点完菜还是低着头翻手机，查房源。  
龚子棋打了个哈气，张大嘴扯痛了嘴角的伤口。  
他“嘶”了一声，听郑云龙问：“为什么打架？”  
“我没有打架，”龚子棋坚持道。  
郑云龙抬起眼，目光持着怀疑，一点儿都不信他的鬼话。  
“不是在校内打架吧？“  
龚子棋犹豫了下，摇摇头，“不是。”  
——是在别人的学校打架。  
“你高三了，”郑云龙说，“警告处罚会影响你参加保送免试推选。”  
“我知道，”龚子棋应道。  
“懂事点，”郑云龙又说。  
这话龚子棋不爱听了，没再吭声地打开了《绝地求生》。但游戏刚加载成功，萨仁的电话就紧随而至。  
他干脆地按了拒接，被郑云龙追问：“谁的电话？”  
“我妈，”他有些不耐烦了。  
“怎么不接？”  
不接，是因为龚子棋完全知道萨仁会问什么。  
你去哪儿了？情绪还好吧？用不用去医院看看？上次开的药还有吗？  
大部分时候龚子棋都能和他的父母和谐共处，只是在萨仁抛出这些问题的时候，总会引起他的焦虑暴躁和厌恶。  
我没病，为什么萨仁一定要认为我有病？  
萨仁的声音在他耳边无限循环地回响，简直快把龚子棋逼得想掀翻桌子。  
郑云龙眼看着龚子棋的眉头越皱越深，服务生陆续端上了饭菜，他把凤爪推到龚子棋面前：“怎么了？”  
龚子棋不知所谓地怔了怔，突然推倒椅子，脸色苍白地站起来说：“对不起，我去厕所，你先吃。”  
望着龚子棋急匆匆的背影，郑云龙无奈得要命。  
阿云嘎他看得懂，只有十七岁的龚子棋，他却不大能看明白。

：现在冷静了吗？我能和你谈谈吗？阿云嘎发微信问。  
郑云龙将一块排骨塞进嘴里，嚼着脆骨，回复道：谈什么？  
过了几分钟，阿云嘎才说：分手是两个人的事，你是不是太草率了？  
郑云龙想了想，打上了“方书剑”三个字，删掉，又打上，又删掉。做过挣扎后，他再次问：你爱我吗？阿云嘎。  
隔着屏幕，郑云龙都能想象到阿云嘎此刻纠结复杂的表情。  
通常来说，两个男人天长地久的在一起，没有组建家庭，没有孩子，也没有利益纷争，起初靠爱情维持着脆弱的关系，后来就是靠习以为常的陪伴。  
可他们的开始，却是以性交换。  
阿云嘎工作很忙，又年轻气盛，需要一个固定的可又不会捆绑他，给他带去麻烦的发泄对象，而那个时候的郑云龙，需要一个可以让他逃离姨父，放学有家可回的可靠住处。两人一拍即合，谁也没有考虑爱不爱对方的问题。


End file.
